


of all stars the most beautiful

by mingh4o



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Slice of Life, Wine, they are in love and that is okay, warm and fuzzy like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingh4o/pseuds/mingh4o
Summary: “Paint me something”, he said, all bunny teeth and timid smiles, “I like watching you paint”.





	of all stars the most beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hello omg i was bribed to write this and made a whole new archive to post it but whatevuh 
> 
> this one goes out to u riss thank u for buying me boba

Warmth.

Spreading through the pads of their fingers. Fleeting touches and glasses of wine dusting their cheeks with a wash of red. A brief reprieve in unforgiving schedules, of airports and endless performances. It was nice—this quiet, hushed whispers and soft strokes of the paintbrush. 

“Paint me something”, he said, all bunny teeth and timid smiles, “I like watching you paint”. 

So here they were, quilt draped around Jungkook’s shoulders, resting on the other’s bed as he watched Minghao—sat languidly, wineglass held deftly in one hand, paintbrush in the other. The canvas a mess of blue tones—maybe an ocean, though it’s too hard to tell. 

Soft kisses pressed on noses, on hands, on anything they could reach with the distance between the two. Blue gets smeared along cheekbones, muffled giggles filling the air when a knock comes from the door. 

The light in the hallway silhouettes him. The one that makes two become three. 

It was endearing—shoulders hunched over, making him look smaller, canines poking at his bottom lip, a bottle of something in his hand. 

“I didn’t want to bother you two, but you sounded so happy and it was so cute and I even got a bottle of champagne for myself because you know that I don’t like wine so I-” He rambled, seemingly no stop to the flow of nervous mumbling. 

“Oh hush, you big puppy,” Minghao soothed, wine swirling in his glass, “we always want you with us, Mingyu.” That was heavier—said almost nonchalantly but something about the sure look he directed at Mingyu made him feel like there was water in his lungs. Like Minghao's gaze alone was cementing him to the spot, keeping him from flying away. 

Then soft giggles drifted from the pile of blankets on the bed—cutting through the static tension with practiced ease.

“Gyu-yah, come sit with me”.

Jungkook. Perceptive as ever.

Just like that Mingyu's posture straightened, taking back on the familiar air of easy confidence, a goofy grin tugging at his lips. 

Greeted with a teasing nose scrunch as he climbed under the plush blankets Mingyu quickly settled into the quiet warmth of the room. Champagne in one hand, the hand of his very warm and very sleepy boyfriend in the other, he watched their rather dramatic boyfriend brush all sorts of shades across the canvas—a concentrated expression pulling at his eyebrows. 

He’s happy like this—when it’s just the three of them, a sunny warmth in their hearts. Tucked away in their little pocket of contentment, being untroubled by work, being carefree.

Being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short lolz 
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/han_soI)


End file.
